eragonroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Eragon Roleplay Wiki:Getting Started Guide
So, you're new here, and want to know what to do? Well, I've got your back. Sign up for the wiki The very first thing is to make an account on the wiki. To do that, go to the top right, and click where it says register. Then fill out the form, and go through the process. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be the name of your character, and is even discouraged. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a name you use for a different service, such as email or xbox live. When you are registered for the wiki, move on to the next step. Getting Claimed Next is to get claimed. You will need a good outline for your character. To get started, try filling out this outline: Name: Gender: Race: Affiliation: History: If you can fill that out completely, with at least a paragraph for a history (keep in mind, more is better), you are ready to move on. here's some info to help you: Races, Classes. Keep in mind you may only create a character that you have a sufficient user level to make. (All users coming from CHBRP start at level 3) Fleshing it out You will be more likely to be claimed if you can further expand upon your character and make him/her more detailed. You could talk about their personality, their parent (you can write one option for each gender parent, if necessary), how they fight, appearance, etc. For appearance, make sure to include things like height, hair and eye color, and age. For classes, see this. Now try filling the following out: Name: Gender: Parents: Race: Class: Affiliation: Appearance: Personality: History: Weapons: If you can do that, you are ready to be claimed. Go to the claiming page, and follow the instructions, then copy over your above form, all filled out. Check back later see if it has been approved. If it has, you are ready to move on! If not, fix the indicated things, and put something at the end of the page to the effect of "I fixed it", and put ~~~~ at the end, to sign it. Your character page Getting an image Now you need an image for your character. Maybe you don't have one. Well never fear, friend, because I have a way to help. Just go here, and follow the instructions. Once you have your request in, come back and follow along. When the request is finished, you can go back and put the piece in the appropriate places. Making the actual page After your claim is accepted, you should start on a page for your character. Go to do just that. For the Article title, put in the name of your character. Make sure you spell it correctly, as if you mess up, you will need an admin to fix it for you! Now copy the following and fill it out as part of your page: Now fill out the rest of it as you wish. Keep in mind you can use header text, made by highlighting the text and clicking the dropdown at the top and changing it to header, to break the page up in to sections. For an example, look at Aetri. Getting a Word Bubble Word Bubbles are little speech bubbles the people use when they want to indicate that their character is saying something, as opposed to them. For instance, my character Aetri's Word Bubble looks like this: Which is, in turn, really this, before it is filled out: To add the time and message in place of the and }, you would write it like this: Now, if you want to know what that all means, I'll explain. the } on the unfilled template. The 5 ~'s will insert the date and time, so you don't have to. Next comes another | , meaning we are now moving to the second 'variable', the }. That is the message bit. So that is where you write the message. So, the filled out one I posted above would look like this: So at this point, I'm sure you want to know how to get your own! So now you will go back to the and make the template. To make the template, make the article title Template:FirstName, obviously replacing FirstName with your character's first name. Then paste the following code in: } |text = } }} Make sure to leave the } and } there, as it makes the code work right. For the colors, you can use words, such as darkblue, or a hex color generator. Save the page, and use as indicated. Getting Equipped Now you need some money for your character. Go look here to see how much you have, or, if not listed, request to be put on the list. It will tell you how much money each of your characters has. You can look at the shops to purchase equipment for your character. Pay attention to your race and class, as not all items are suited for all people, and some people start with certain things. Getting Money Depending on your class, you may get a salary. This will be added to the character's money at a pre-determinend time. You may also supplement your income by doing odd jobs or anything else you can find that offers pay. Start Roleplaying Now comes the fun part, the Roleplaying (RPing)! Now, this is a less traditional RP setup than other places, and most RP takes place character-to-character, on the characters' pages, like you made. This is where the IMs come into play, as well. When you first get your page set-up, you will soon get IMs from people telling you Welcome, at the bottom of your character page, in the comments. Pick one of these people that you think you might want to reply to, and click on the name in the IM. Then go to the bottom of their page, to the comments, and put in an IM introducing yourself. You've just started your first roleplay! Have fun, and if you have any questions, join the chat by clicking on the link on the right.